my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubame Tokoshami
Introduction Tsubame Tokoshami, or better known as Golden Queen, is a student of U.A Height school and a member of Class 2-B. She plays a minor role throughout the series as a simple student. This all changes in the Crusade Arc. In this arc she travels thought the portal to the Other world. Here, she shines for the first time in the Spartan X series and takes up the mantle of main Oc, after Best Boi is forced to retreat. Tsubame is Tashina's cousin. She is the daughter of Tetsuaki Tokoshami. Tsubame is often mistaken for a boy. This is due to her bane of having small breast, and a boyish style.Tsubame is also a member of Gunz Bandits, a gang that is lead by Nobuchika Oda Personality Tsubame is a raging bull in a china shop. She is aggressive by nature and loves to pick fights. She likes to lord her power over people who are weaker than her. She is also a hypocrite. She loves to lord her own power over people, but hates it when people do it to her. She also hates to see other people do it to other people. She will jump into a situation and beat a bully up for taking the lunch money of a kid, and then take his lunch money afterwards. She will then bully him for the remainder of the year. She also ignores it when people of her gang do the bullying. She makes exceptions for them and does not hold them to the same standards she holds other people. Her first solution to a problem is to hit it. Threats are her bread and butter. She hates to be broke, and hates to actually work. The only things in life she likes to do is fight, write, hang out with her friends, and train. Everything else is a drag. She is so lazy that she does not even bother to pick out her own clothing. She steals her clothing from her childhood friend, Rajuton Baba. Because of her choice personality Tsubame is not on good terms with her mother. The two fight constantly. Her father however is the key to her issues. He treats her like a perfect princess. From his point of view she can do no wrong. As a little girl she got whatever she wanted from him, till her mother took over the money. After that she was cut off. She mostly avoid her parents, to her father's dismay. She instead sleeps and eats at Rajunton's house, or at the gang hide out. She always sleeps with her sword. Despite being a terrible person all around Tsubame has a heart of gold under all of her crap. She does not like to see innocent people get hurt. She likes children. She even hopes to have some of her own one day. She sympathies with the Prints and as a result she sides with them during The Crusade Arc. She is kind to old people. Tsubame dreams of being the world's greatest swords women. It is a childish dream she has held on since she was a little girl. It is because of that dream she keeps her sword close to her. She does however have a permit to carry her weapon. It is not a hero's permit, but a civil one. She gained it thought the Baba Family, who pull strings for such items. She keeps close watch on her sword duel record. Currntly it stands at 65 F 60 Wins and 5 losses. One of those loss was to yashi, who she hates guts. As mattes of facts go she hates all of Xifas. However she hates Dumpsterfire worse of all. Appearance Tsubame looks like a boy. She is already six feet tall, much taller than your average japanese person. She also has a muscular build. Genetics were not kind to her and as a result she has a small bust. She wears boy clothing, because she is too lazy to by clothing and instead steals them from her best friend, Rajuton, who is a guy. She carries around a katana in her right hand. Her hair is a hot mess, and her eyes are sharp like a lion. Abilities Batojutsu - Expert Way of the Warrior - Capable of sensing the killing intent of opponents and the presence of danger. Kenjutsu - Expert Iga ninjutsu - Basic - Trap setting, Ninja vanish, and basic stealth techniques Enhanced Strength Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Stamina Enhanced Durability Uncanny Reflexes Trivia Being Called Flat Chested is her berserk button. Category:Class 1-E Category:Females Category:Sword Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain